Have yet to think of a title
by OHSHITIt'sJennXD
Summary: After Stanley Marsh leaves his friend group for Wendy Testaburger, some pretty weird... and heart-wrenching things ensue between Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. (Stendy, eventual Bendy) (One-sided Style, eventual Kyman) (Bunny) (Mentions of Creek) (Whatever the ship name for Token and Nichole is) (One-sided Clybe)


Kyle Broflovski. Five feet four inches tall, 17 Years old, and facing the harsh town of South Park. Heh, seems frightening doesn't it? Now put a cruel-hearted 6 foot-tall fatass and a blonde-haired teen with a heart of gold who literally **cannot die** next to him and the odds are now stacked just a little more in his favor. They would be even _better_ stacked if who he **thought** was his super-best-friend, Stan Marsh, hadn't abandoned their friend group just a week prior to pursue a relationship with his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger.

"Hey Jew! Snap the fuck out of it you've been staring at the wall for the past six minutes!" The fatass in question, Eric Cartman informed him, snapping him out of his daze. Kyle looked down to see a half written letter. They were supposed to write to their pen-pals in Europe today. Fuck! Kyle, thinking quick, jotted down good wishes and signed the letter at the bottom, letting the smallest of sighs escape his lips.

"I'm guessing you're still thinking about your hippie boyfriend getting it on with the ho?" Too soon. Too fucking soon...

"Fatass, I will cut off your dick with a dull knife and make you eat it. Shut. Up." That threat seemed to do it's job, kinda. With a few grumbled insults back and an audible 'stupid jew', Cartman finally screwed off. This left Kyle to walk alone to his next class, wallowing in his thoughts for the brief 2 minute stroll. His thoughts consisted of things correlating with his work but at the same time, they always routed back to his former-best-friend. What was Kyle gonna do without him? That may seem a little dramatic, but Stan and Kyle are- well... were best friends! They were closer than brothers! Fuck! They killed for each other! Now, that was all over. Solely because Stan chose a girl over his best friends. While in that thought, the bell rang, signifying that Kyle should probably get a fucking move on. He practically ran into the class, getting in right before the teacher started sending kids to sweep. Hey, at least this class was psychology, no one was here that could really bother him right now.

"You almost missed class, Jew, you must be pretty shook" Kyle heard the snide laughter right next to him... Well, one person who could really bother him was here. He tried his hardest to ignore it since he really wasn't in the mood for this today, but he couldn't help but let that last one sink in just a little, just enough to get him angry.

"My thoughts are none of your business fatass, either way, we gotta pay attention to the teacher, I actually _like_ this class" Kyle spat in a harsh whisper, rolling his eyes and trying to pay attention to the lesson, which for some reason he could very closely relate to his current situation. It was the lesson on how humans can literally die of heartbreak. Kyle found himself spacing out, staring down and mindlessly writing his notes, not even being able to take in the lesson. When the teacher announced partners, he wasn't even listening.-

"Jew! Wake the fuck up! I need a work partner" Cartman tapped his arm lightly, then a smirk grew on the fatass' face. Cartman had now decided that this was the perfect opportunity to get in a dig and maybe even get the Jew in trouble.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you're too busy fantasizing about The guy you'll never have, fag" That does it. Kyle. Went. Off.

"Shut up before I beat the ever-living fuck outta you!" Kyle snapped, rather loudly as well. Kyle threatening violence was pretty rare nowadays, despite his very short fuse, but twice in one day... that's like a blue moon. He then realized, he was in class, and he couldn't randomly spew shit like that.

"Kyle Broflovski! Go to sweep!"

"Fuck..."

So, Kyle spent the rest of the hour in ISS, doing a study packet to make up for the points he'd be missing today in his near-favorite class. All because the fatass couldn't keep his mouth shut and act civil for once. To sum this up, first, his best friend leaves him for a chick, then Cartman won't get off his case, and now he's in fucking ISS and has gotta probably face his mom... what a splendid streak of luck!


End file.
